


The Ballad of Water and Magnetism

by CrystalnWings



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Crystal Gems, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Garnetswap AU, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Humor, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, Lapidot Week, Romance, Videogames, barn mates, lapidot - Freeform, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings
Summary: Welcome to my stories about Lapidot! All in honor of the Lapidot Anniversary Week of 2019! Hope you guys enjoy it!  Some stories might have a higher rating, but nothing mature thats for sure.





	1. The Water Witch and Oceanographer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Fantasy AU
> 
> In this one, Lapis is Water-controlling Witch while Peridot is a normal human who studies the Ocean.

It is a wonderful day to be at the Beach. Just the peaceful sound of the water hitting the shore. How the water flow without any trouble at all, and how Lapis Lazuli enjoy it. She enjoys every single part of it. Not only that, but also because its one of the many reasons she finally found happiness, considering she was tired of running.

 

“HEY LAPIS!!” shouted a female voice, but Lapis clearly recognized the voice. It was none other than her reason of happiness, Peridot Vert. Peridot was a short woman, with a weird triangular-shaped hair, and was wearing some glasses with freckles on it.

 

“Well, if isn’t the shorty gremlin.” Lapis teased.

 

“Oh look. The witch is judging me once again.” Peridot responded back with the same tone of response. Lapis couldn’t help, but to giggle at her nickname, which in a way it isn’t a nickname for it was true. Lapis was a witch…a water witch to be exact.

 

“Nice try. You’ll have to come with something better.” Lapis said as she ruffled Peridot’s hair.

 

“Well then how about Bob?!” Peridot said all proudly as a matter of fact.

 

“Eh. 3 out of 10.” Lapis added with a smile.

 

“I’ll take as a victory!” Peridot smiled and Lapis couldn’t help herself but to give a little kiss on her cheek. “See? Victory.” Peridot smirked.

 

“Don’t push it.” Lapis said.

 

“Nyeheheheh. Jealous of my victory?” Peridot asked all jokingly,

 

“Oh yeah, totally. I’ve been mastered by the short woman who ignores me for her books.” Lapis said playfully.

 

“Five and two-feet-tall and those books are important!” Peridot retorted, pout full in effect.

 

“Whatever.” Lapis rolled her eyes trying to get away from the adorable expression from Peridot and got closer to the ocean.

 

 

As Lapis finally made it to the ocean, her feet didn’t disappear by the calm waters hitting the shore, but instead it made her float. Like she was walking in a street except…it was made of water. Another thing on why Lapis loved the ocean, is because she had some kind of hydrokinesis abilities, and that is why she was deemed as the Water Witch. Full control of water, and even strong abilities that made her summon some kind of wings made of water at her own will.

 

“Ready, my love?” Lapis asked as she offered her hand to Peridot.

 

“Why of course!” Peridot said, her voice booming with confidence. As Peridot grabbed Lapis’ hand, the tall girl took a deep breath and she summoned a bubble around Peridot. Peridot was excited and her eyes almost had star pupils as she was completely surrounded by a bubble, almost seem that it was protecting her from something.

 

“Then don’t let go.” Lapis said as her hair began to glow a color blue.

 

“Never.” Peridot replied all smoothly and this actually managed to make Lapis blush, a thing that it almost impossible.

 

With that, Lapis’ feet finally gave in to the water, and both of them began to enter the ocean, with Peridot’s bubble protecting her from drowning. As they made progress, they finally a high floor of the ocean from Beach City, and needless to say… Peridot was speechless.

 

“So…what do you think?” Lapis asked, knowing well what the answer would be. With Peridot still being speechless by all the wonders she was looking.

 

 

The ocean…it seemed so surreal. She couldn’t believe she was finally here. Peridot dedicated all her life to study Oceanology, and that is quite ironic considering she wasn’t good at swimming. Peridot knew how to, but never gave any importance to it, and she barely knew how to float at this moment. But all of that didn’t matter…she had Lapis right there… she knew that if Lapis wouldn’t let her drown at that moment. Both of them knew that they were lucky that they had each other, it was truly a blessing for both parties. Lapis because she found happiness after running for so much and Peridot for having such a beautiful lady in her life.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Peridot said with stars on her eyes. Lapis couldn’t help but to give her a soft smile with a little blush colored blue. “You have no idea how lucky I am at having you right now.” Peridot added.

 

The memory was still fresh as new. Almost as what happen was just a few days ago…

 

 

_“Gahhh!!” Peridot screamed as she fell through the ocean. She managed to float and got her head out of the water, but her body wasn’t helping as she began to panic which was the worst thing in this situation._

_“Stop! Stop! Just…calm down…” Peridot tried, emphasize on try. She really wanted to calm herself and just float and try to swam to the nearest view of land, but there was nothing._

_Peridot went alone on an expedition to the ocean, because she heard of rumors of a certain figure capable of controlling water at its will, but never to be seen and those who alleged to see it, have never return either alive… or without injuries. But Peridot wouldn’t believe any of that until she sees it with her own eyes. It seems that Poseidon wasn’t kind with her as the storm rampaged and destroyed her boat. It seems that this was it…her live will be cut short and she wasn’t prepared for it, but slowly…her body was giving in. Without any stamina, Peridot began to descend on the water without fighting._

_Everything was going dark…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_COUGH HACK!! COUGH!!_

_Peridot was coughing all the water she swallowed as she drifted back to the real world. The first thing she saw was a blue glow that slowly disappeared and then her vision cleared. She saw the face of a woman…a pretty woman that is._

_“Hey.” The female voice said._

_“Holy…smokes.” Peridot said in between coughs. She wasn’t sure she was dead…but she sure saw an angel._

_“Not precisely.” The voice said. Peridot still remembered how Lapis looked at that moment. Barely clothed with some sea shells that one would mistake her with a mermaid…even Peridot._

_“Ughhh…what… what just happened?” Peridot said as she managed to sit up, and needless to say, she looked around and saw on what she was sitting. A bubble made of water, and they were still on the ocean…but not floating or in the bottom, they were literally siting on a bubble that was on top of the ocean. Now she really believed she was dead and this was somehow heaven._

_“AAAAHH!!” Peridot screamed, normal the reaction, and tried to jump away from the ocean thinking that she might sink once again._

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down.” Lapis said as she stood up grabbed ahold of Peridot’s shoulders, stopping her erratic movements and calming her senses._

_Peridot despite being altered by…well, by what was just happening she stopped moving and now was blushing since Lapis was close to her._

Peridot remember everything. The day everything changed for better…and it was worth every second for her.

 

“Ehh. It was an all right day.” Lapis replied with a little smile and somehow teasing tone.

 

“Wow…I regret of everything I said.” Peridot said rather sarcastic mixted with snark and sassy tone.

 

“Ohhh… just focus on your fish, Peridot.” Lapis replied.

 

“Hey! The fishes aren’t the only creatures I study and you know it well! Besides…most of them are cute.” Peridot retorted with a smirk.

 

“Wooooow, I can’t believe my competition are fishes. You know very well I can’t drown those things right?” Lapis replied jokily.

 

“Please…you’re low on my list of Beautiful creatures.” Peridot said still with her smirk on her face.

 

“Heh, jokes on you then! Low expectations since you love meeee.” Lapis said rather dramatically as she hugged the bubble Peridot was in.

 

“Hmph! Yes I do.” Peridot said with a little blush. Darn this witch with her charming acts. It seems that it was true what they say. Witches would always cast a hex to fall to their acts.

 

“You do? You love me this much?” Lapis said rather flirty as she put her chest in front of the bubble of Peridot to show…her cleavage to her girlfriend which the response was a blush of course.

 

“Y-Yes! Now stop using your bewitching charms!” Peridot shouted as Lapis could only laugh at seeing how easily was to embarrass the little girl.

 

****

** After a few hours… **

 

 

Time has passed, and now it was sunset. Lapis and Peridot emerged out of the water, and luckily for them, there wasn’t any person on the beach. Peridot’s bubble began to disperse and both of them were glad.

 

“Ahhh…such wonderful sights and animals. Wish I would have gone deeper this time.” Peridot said as she checked her phone. It seems that Peridot took some photos of the ocean. Lapis stretched as she took some deep breaths and exhales.

 

“Yup! It sure was an exercise.” Lapis said as she finished stretching.

 

“It’s all thanks to you, Laz. I’m happy that you did this. Are you sure you don’t mind?” Peridot says as she put her arm in Lapis’ left shoulder (she was in her points).

 

“Peri…I’m okay really. Don’t worry about it.” Lapis said.

 

To tell the truth…Lapis wasn’t always comfortable with the ocean. Because of her abilities, she was deemed dangerous many people after an incident almost flooded the entire town. However, she still is grateful for Peridot after she met her since she healed that fear she had of having too much power.

 

_“Which is why…I came to the conclusion of having feelings for you…” the voice recorder that had Peridot’s voice said as Peridot was holding it, her head looking at the ground while Lapis just stood there all shocked to even function. “In other words…” this time Peridot said._

_“I love you, Lapis Lazuli.” Peridot said with a blush. Lapis wasn’t sure if she went deaf for a moment or her mind wasn’t processing at all what just happen. Peridot just took her on a nice walk at the park and all of sudden everything went romantic._

_“P-Peridot…I-I-I’m…I’m surprised really…” Lapis finally managed to say._

_“I know that it’s too much to take it in, and you’re afraid that something will happen. But I assure you that I won’t do anything to upset you.” Peridot responded. She actually was prepared for the worst; it wasn’t the first time she would get rejected actually._

_“B-But…what if I hurt you? My powers…you know how they are. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I came to hurt you either be by accident or intentional.” Lapis choked that final word out…she wouldn’t dare to hurt Peridot much less intentional._

_“Lapis…” Peridot said as she all of sudden hugged the water witch. “I know that you won’t hurt, I trust you. You have progressed so much, that I wouldn’t even dare to think that you’ll hurt anyone…actually.” Peridot added. Was Lapis actually hearing that?_

_“Besides…you’re my friend no matter what. Even if something happens, I’ll support you and be there for you.” Peridot said kind of thinking that Lapis might not answer with a yes, but for her…it didn’t matter. If Lapis was okay with it, then Peridot would’ve to accept that as well. But…_

_All of sudden, Peridot felt something in her lips…something wet yet…sweet. After her mind understood what happen, it almost made her drop dead as she realized that…Lapis just kissed her in the lips. Peridot after knowing the situation, answer back by kissing with the same passion. Truly…even if they’re different in a way…they still love each other._

Lapis to this day still thinks of her move towards Peridot. The same memory just makes her blush, and the grin…Gosh…that smile from Peridot after being kissed. Lapis couldn’t keep a straight face at all and just turned away from her face with a huge blush.

 

After getting out of the water, Peridot and Lapis headed back to their home. Lapis used her water magic to make some water wings and carried her short girlfriend to their home. A little house not far from the beach, but also distance from the town, and also they had enough space to make some crop fields. After landing, Peridot and Lapis finally entered the house, satisfied with the little trip they had.

 

“Hey Laz?” Peridot said as she laid down on the couch. Lapis followed as well and laid her head on Peridot’s chest.

 

“Hmm? What is it?” Lapis said.

 

“I lied. You are number one on all of top list.” Peridot said as she closed her eyes.

 

“Heh. Told ya. You love me.” Lapis said as she looked at Peridot with a soft smile.

 

“You know what?” Peridot says as she grabbed a hold of Lapis’ face. “Yeah. I do.” Peridot added as she leaned in for a kiss, and Lapis did so as well.

 

Both Peridot’s and Lapis’ lips met with each other and the kiss gave both sides a wonderful feeling. A feeling of love. This feeling will forever be with them, magic or not…they felt each other’s happiness and that was enough.

 

 


	2. Alwyas be your Barn Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 3rd Year Anniversary Barn Mates!! The first ever Lapidot episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Barn Mates and/or Selfie Day!
> 
> I decided to mix it a litlte bit, and add a selfie moment. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Ahhh…such a mess.” Peridot said upon seeing what was in front of her.

 

It was none other than debris of the destroyed barn. After the Diamond invasion on Beach City, the Crystal Gems were at Blue Diamond’s mercy with her powers until Lapis returned and threw the barn right at her, to free everyone from her powers. It was a noble sacrifice that has to be made in order for victory. That was fate.

 

“Yeah…I’m sorry about the barn. I guess…that I should’ve asked you first before throwing at Blue Diamond.” Lapis said all embarrassed and grabbing her left arm all awkward.

 

“Don’t be. It was awesome what you did to that Blue clod! Just seeing her face before getting attacked by that barn! Man…that was hilarious just like the face of that Yellow Clod.” Peridot said with a smile, and cheerful attitude which made Lapis smile as well. Gosh…Peridot really was cute with how nothing got her nerves…well unless it was something that bites her…like that raccoon.

 

“Really?” Lapis said.

 

“Yeah! I kind of what you to do it again, but I don’t think Greg has more barns. We could ask Andy for more though.” Peridot said as she used her ferrokinesis to attract her tablet and open her own app to find clods.

 

“N-No! It won’t be necessary. Still…” Lapis said looking at the damage itself. There was nothing but broken wood and some metal crumbled up there. “All of our meep morps and dvd of Camp Pining Hearts were there.” Lapis added.

 

“Hmm that is a loss, but don’t worry about it Lapis! All the fanfiction is still saved on my tablet! We can make the show faults get better. And! We can make new meep morps! Just think about the possibilities!” Peridot said all cheerful. Lapis couldn’t help but to get cheerful as well, this gem really had some kind of mind powers to get everyone just happy.

 

“Y-Yeah. You’re right.” Lapis said with a smile adorning her face.

 

“Actually…we can start! We can start now and watch the sunset with Pumpkin after this!” Peridot offered with a hand and smile. This was a deja-vu for Lapis, and this time…she would accept the hand.

 

“Yeah. Lets do it…together.” Lapis said taking the hand of Peridot.

 

“Wow! Thanks!” Peridot said with the biggest smile she could do, and if she could shapeshift she would make the smile bigger.

 

And so both gems started to gather everything they could from the destroyed barn, everything that was metal, Peridot simply moved with her powers away as she wanted to do something later all by herself, while the other stuff was just moved by Lapis’ water bubbles and Peridot’s hands.

 

“Hmm…yup! This is getting somewhere.” Peridot said analyzing what they could recover.

 

Fortunately, most of the DVDs of Camp Pining Hearts, were left unharmed, while most meep morps were destroyed, while others just lost their forms that Lapis or Peridot gave them. However, it seems that hope wasn’t exactly lost.

 

“Well, we got everything we could. What should I do with all these wood?” Lapis asked as she lifted the remaining debris with her water hands.

 

“Hmm…” Peridot said as she squinted her eyes towards the wood and put her finger on her chin, analyzing the immense possibilities. “AH-HA!! I have come up with the best idea my mind is capable of having!” Peridot said, having an Eureka moment.

 

“Really? What is it?” Lapis asked.

 

“We shall…make a NEW BARN!! Take mental note of that Lapis!” Peridot said making a victory pose. Lapis was actually surprised at hearing that. The barn might be destroyed but that doesn’t mean they couldn’t make a new one…better than the old one actually.

 

“Make a new barn? But…where do we start then?” Lapis said, realizing a flaw on that idea. Peridot might be a technician gem, but this Earth material wasn’t exactly technology…from either human or gem technology. And while Lapis had an experience with making meep morps out of Earth material, it has been a while since she last did a meep morp.

 

“Simple! We’ll make one ourselves! After all, you said yourself. Why don’t we try it together?” Peridot said not losing hope at all.

 

“Hmm…oh, all right. We’ll do it…together.” Lapis said with a soft smile.

 

“Then let’s get started!” Peridot said as she went to grab the woods, and Lapis tagged along.

 

So the gems started to work. Doing their best to replicate what was the old barn with some adjustments. As they were working, with Peridot grabbing a hammer and beginning to create some unions with each duramen, while Lapis did the same, but with her water hands. After a little while of working, Lapis and Peridot took a moment to rest, and so far it seems they were progressing…somehow. Lapis just relaxed at laying on the beach and letting the sun hit her with that perfect temperature, but she looked up and saw that Peridot was sitting on the beach, doing something to the sand.

Filled with curiosity, Lapis stood up, and summoned her water wings as she quietly floats towards Peridot without going noticed. As she got closer to Peridot, Lapis view what Peridot was doing and her face blushed a color blue. It was a drawing, and Lapis recognized the drawing very well…it was the same drawing that Peridot did with the help of Steven, back in that day were Peridot tried to get along with Lapis…when they first were…Barn mates. The only difference being that this time the drawing of Peridot and Lapis had their new Crystal Gem outfits, and Pumpkin was there as well, running…seemingly chasing some butterflies. Well that, and the fact that most of the drawing was composed of many triangle shapes…even their noses.

 

“P-Peridot…” Lapis said being all flustered, and made Peridot yelp.

 

“L-Lapis!! Uhmm…I uhh…I….” Peridot said looking back at her drawing and Lapis back and forth. “H-H-How did this got here?!” Peridot said rather quickly and embarrassed at seeing how she was caught in the act all while blushing as well.

 

“Is that…the same drawing of that day?” Lapis asked as a matter of fact. Peridot was caught, and there was no denying it.

 

“Yes. You see…I remembered that Steven did that for us to get along, and because the barn got destroyed…I had some kind of memories about it. Good ones!” Peridot said and stated the last sentence with full honesty.

 

“Oh Peridot…” Lapis couldn’t help, but feel…kind of weird. Weird in a good way. Peridot was the only one who made Lapis felt that kind of sentiment, and for Lapis…it felt good.

As on point, Lapis nuzzled into Peridot’s neck, and Peridot couldn’t help, but to feel tingles all up on her body. Lapis put her head on Peridot’s shoulder and her hair tickled Peridot’s face, this was her showing affection to the shorter gem.

 

“U-Uh…Lapis?” Peridot said with good blush.

 

“Thank you. I like it.” Lapis said still nuzzling into Peridot.

 

“W-W-Wow…thanks.” Peridot said all nervous yet with a sweet smile. It seems that Peridot would’ve to get used to by Lapis affection. The little hug endured a while until both gems decided to break it and continue to relax a little bit just by looking at the ocean.

 

“You know…the ocean isn’t that bad.” Peridot said. Lapis could only give a little giggle at that.

 

“Yeah. I now know that.” Lapis stated letting herself relax once again. All of sudden both gems heard some barking and it was none other than Pumpkin.

 

The little pumpkin pet had jumped herself towards the shorter gem which in cause made Peridot land on Lapis’ lap.

 

“Aaah!”

“Aaahh!”

 

Both gems yelped a little bit (with blushes nonetheless), but Pumpkin jumping around Peridot all excitedly made the shorter gem comply to their creation, and get comfortable with Pumpkin resting in Peridot’s lap, while Peridot did the same with Lapis’ lap. Needless to say, both gems were enjoying the moment to themselves.

 

 

After a little while, Peridot and Lapis eventually returned back to work, and continued to recreate the barn. As Peridot progressed, she noticed that this new barn might be smaller than the last one since this time, they don’t have a truck to put together as their own personal place to watch their favorites shows. Oh well… she’ll just have to get another one, she’s seen a lot of trucks in Beach City so it wouldn’t hurt to take one, after all…they saved Earth! They deserved some kind of reward that was…a reward. Maybe get a shopping cart as well. The structure however, was finished they just needed to get some few more details that’ll make this new barn maybe a better place than the Temple itself! Besides…with how little space Peridot’s room in the Temple (Bathroom actually as Steven calls it) is, it would be best to live in another place that could fit Lapis, Pumpkin, and their new meep morps that will create together. It was dusk on Beach City, and it seems that both green and blue gems finally finished.

 

“Behold Lapis!! Our newest barn structure!” Peridot boasted as she stood in front of the barn…or…at least what they thought it was barn.

 

“You think it’s all right?” Lapis asked unsure of what she was seeing.

 

“Of course! It’s exactly like what I envision our newest barn.” Peridot said.

 

The barn that Peridot and Lapis worked on wasn’t like the ol done…in fact, it was much smaller and its room was shaped in a triangular form almost like a child drawing of a house, with the basic triangle roof. Not only that, but the structure wasn’t exactly stable since in the end, Peridot didn’t have exactly any blueprints to begin working so she could only do her best to her imagination.

 

“Hmm…it looks like the barn.” Lapis said.

 

“Thank you.” Peridot said with a smile and just like that a little wave came in and pushed some boards. And with that the whole work of Peridot and Lapis fall apart. Lapis was a little bit upset at seeing how easily this new barn fall.

 

“Uhmmm…Peridot?” Lapis started a little bit worry on how the little gem would react.

 

“Oh come on!! We worked so hard!” Peridot said annoyed at how everything was just wasted. Lapis could relate to that as well, since she also wanted to have a new barn to put her hammock and relax. “Ohh well… that only means that I’ll have to plan better!” Peridot said, quickly changing tones in which caught Lapis off guard.

 

“Peridot…” Lapis started as she went towards Peridot who already was grabbing some wood from the fallen new barn. “Why don’t we try it later and with better…unmm…plans?” Lapis suggested her tone understanding the situation.

 

“Buuuuuut Lapis! My room isn’t big for any of our things! I want it to be done so we could relax and watch some Camp Pining Hearts.” Peridot whined.

 

“And we can do that! But for now, we have something that survived the impact of the barn and it’s a great option.” Lapis said with a little smile as she kneeled down to Peridot eye-level.

 

“Which is?” Peridot asked.

 

“The tent.” Lapis said as she flew towards near the house and got out a big box that contained a tent suited for two people.

 

“The tent?! That actually resolves our space together, but what about the other stuff and the meep morps?” Peridot said.

 

“We can bring in the television, and watch it together. We’ll worry about the meep morps later.”  Lapis said with her voice all soft.

 

“Hmm, I guess so.” Peridot said as she let the woods fall in the beach.

 

“See? Isn’t that better? Even Pumpkin seems to join.” Lapis said with a smile as she saw how Pumpkin was running around all excited.

 

“Yeah. C’mon Pumpkin…wait! Now that she is here, I can do at least this.” Peridot said with a wave of her hand as her tablet floated towards her. Lapis seemed confused. “The newest meep morp!” Peridot declared as she messed with some apps with her tablet.

 

“Peridot…come on. We can do it later.” Lapis said a little bit annoyed at seeing Peridot’s persistent attitude.

 

“No, no. This will be an easy meep morp, I shall call it New Home! We only need my camera and that’s all.” Peridot explained with a smile. Lapis seemed a little bit unsure.

 

“Will it be fast?” Lapis asked.

 

“Yeah! We’ve done this before Lapis. Remember that human ritual of the Sel-fie?” Peridot said as doing quotation marks with the words selfie.

 

“Sel-fie? Oh! That thing we do with your camera. Yeah…I do.” Lapis responded still having fresh that memory after…the accident with Connie’s laptop.

 

_“I’m sorry Peridot. I didn’t know it was that important…” Lapis apologized with a little blush and hiding the baseball bat in her back._

_“I-Its…Its okay. You were scared, that’s all.” Peridot said settling down as she was still shook when Lapis almost destroyed her tablet._

_“I’ll…I’ll just go back to my book.” Lapis said throwing away the baseball bat._

_“Hmm…actually this moment sparked a new interest on my tablet! I shall record this with the camera device.” Peridot said as she opens the Camera app. Lapis still close to Peridot managed to hear that._

_“Oh! Would that be a new meep morp?” Lapis asked curious on how she could help._

_“Oh! Lapis…you want to know what I’m talking about?” Peridot said all excited. Lapis could swear she saw some little stars appearing on Peridot’s face._

_“Y-Yeah…” Lapis stuttered at seeing Peridot’s cute face._

_“It implicates my tablet, BUT!! I can assure nothing will harm you, but its okay if you don’t want to.” Peridot said._

_“It’s okay. I want to.” Lapis responded._

_“Great! All we have to do is to get close and wait for the picture. We can do any pose we want and smile if you want to.” Peridot explained. Lapis was actually curious on how this worked._

_Smile? Just like that? If it’s that simple, then Lapis wouldn’t mind. As Peridot used her metal powers to make the tablet float and take the picture of Lapis and Peridot._

 

_"Aaaaaannddd..." Peridot said as she prepared to take the picture with Lapis doing a little smile all shyly._

“Smile!” Peridot announced as she took the picture. Lapis did so as well and Pumpkin tried her best to smile…as the pumpkin dog.

 

Peridot and Lapis saw the picture and it was perfect. Everything came natural especially with the smiles. Lapis felt joy at seeing how everything changed and now they were enjoying all these little Earth things with Peridot of course.

 

“All right. Now that its done, lets go to our tent.” Lapis said as she holds Peridot with full affection.

 

“Nyeheheheh.” Peridot could only laugh at seeing despite she didn’t made a new barn Lapis still wanted to be with her. Then, Lapis and Peridot went inside the tent to enjoy themselves and watch Camp Pining Hearts.

 

It was rough road up to this point for both Peridot and Lapis. For Peridot, ever since living on the Barn she learned to be herself without any threat or danger of getting punished. Rebelling against Homeworld still up to this day was…well, for her one of the best ideas she had. And then Lapis came in, it was tough trying to get along considering their past moments, but in the end they become friends, then best friends and finally it seems that Lapis and Peridot were more than just a friendly relationship. No matter where they live or stay…Peridot and Lapis would always be mates, either be Barn Mates and of course…mates in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, if I had to choose my favorite Lapidot episode, it would be Beta with Gem Harvest coming off Second. However, I enjoyed a lot Barn Mates and I'm happy to participate on this event dedicated to that episode.
> 
> Theres more to come the next few days! Hope you guys enjoy reading my stories just like I how enjoy writing them.


	3. Recollection of their Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 20 years after Steven Universe, Peridot and Lapis have become lovers, and they recall moments of the past that lead up to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Reconciling with the Past
> 
> Lapis and Peridot remembers some moments from the past as they watch the night.

It was a beautiful night in Beach City, and everyone was resting peacefully on their house. However, in the back part of the Temple there was a little barn and in the barn’s roof there were two gems. Peridot and Lapis and they were enjoying the view of the night sky while they telling stories as they were holding hands.

 

“And that’s when I just shouted saying…I’M REPORTING THIS!! It was dumb now that I think of it.” Peridot said as she finished reminiscing and telling her little story to Lapis who could only snort laugh at Peridot’s antics.

 

“Yeah. I bet…” Lapis said with a little smile.

 

“I’ll be honest…I kind of miss my limb enhancers. I know I have metal powers, but they made me look cooler than I already I am.” Peridot stated as she let herself relax on the roof.

 

“Pfft...yeah. Cooler and fearsome, now you’re a cute little gem.” Lapis said with a smirk. Peridot could only squint at her. It was ON!

 

“Excuse you, Lazuli?” Peridot said trying to sound all intimidating. Lapis could only roll her eyes…this is going to be good. “I’m just as fearsome as how I was before! You should’ve seen me! I, Peridot, managed to give the Crystal Gems nightmares at my plans!” Peridot gloated remembering well when she was trying to contact Homeworld.

 

“Really? Are you sure you weren’t just shouting, don’t touch my stuff??” Lapis said imitiating her best Peridot impression.

 

“Wha-?! Of course…I didn’t. If you want proof, I’ll just show it.” Peridot said with a little evil smile.

 

“Oh really? Show me then…” Lapis said fueling Peridot’s little play.

 

“You ask for it! Prepare to face the great and fearsome Peridot! No limb enhancers, but I’ll show you why you must fear me!” Peridot said striking a pose.

 

“Ohhhh noooo…. someone please save me…I don’t want to end up being an informant.” Lapis said rather dramatically as she got along with Peridot’s role-play.

 

Peridot just launched herself towards Lapis, and while it wanted to be a surprise attack, Lapis was ready for it as she just caught the little gem with her blue arms.

 

“HA! You felled in my traps, Lazuli! I’ll now proceed with my next advance!” Peridot announced with a smile.

Lapis really did all she could to not laugh at how Peridot was acting. It was cute and beyond adorable at this point. She expected anything to be honest, but there was something Lapis didn’t thought Peridot would do…at least not on these moments. Peridot began to shower Lapis with kisses and all kinds of affection. Lapis was smiling, and then began to laugh as she loses balance and both Peridot and Lapis were on the roof, laughing with each other.

 

“All right, all right…you made your point.” Lapis said as her snort laughter died down on her lips.

 

“Yes! The great and loveable Peridot shows that she is still fearsome! I RULE the Skies!” Peridot shouted to the night sky.

 

“Hmm really?” Lapis stated with a smirk.

 

“Yup. I proved it.” Peridot added.

 

“Just like in Homeworld on that moment where we finally got our Stars?” Lapis asked still remembering their first mission as official Crystal Gems. Who would’ve thought about it…new recruits and their first objective to save the veterans.

 

“Yup! That White Clod didn’t even stand a chance against us! They were practically on their knees when we face them.” Peridot was boasting at this point.

 

“Yeah. You looked amazing showing Homeworld, you’re the best.” Lapis said as she hold Peridot’s face all soft, and laid a kiss on her gem.

 

“Nyehehehe. Just like every other time, but you Lapis…you looked amazing with your water hands!” Peridot said. Lapis could only blush…even after all these years she still was blushing at Peridot’s compliments.

 

“These ones?” Lapis said as she summoned water from her gem and formed two big hands. “Eh. They’re nothing special.” Lapis stated all relaxed as she withdraws them.

 

“Nope! I don’t believe you. You can’t fool me! We’ve been together for how long?” Peridot said a little bit focus on her last statement.

 

“More than 20 years?” Lapis responded.

 

“Precisely 20 years with 8 months and 10 seconds and still counting and going…” Peridot added.

 

“Heh. Nerd.” Lapis stated.

 

“The best.” Peridot added proudly.

 

After that little chat, both Peridot and Lapis continued to watch the moon. The light it was emanating was soothing and always perfect to look at. It’s been so long, and it was still a surprise to both gem. Sincerely no one thought they would end up together, yet here they are.

 

“Still…you think even Garnet foresaw everything about this?” Lapis said her stare still focus on the moon.

 

“Hm? What do you mean, Lapis?” Peridot asked.

 

“Y-You know…about us?” Lapis stated a little bit nervous.

 

“W-Well…I uhh…I actually don’t know. You know how Garnet is. Cool and mysterious.” Peridot said a little bit nervous, because to be fair, she also wondered that same question.

 

“Yeah. I guess.” Lapis said looking at the moon for a brief moment then returning her gaze to her lover once again. “When we met at Homeworld…. I remember how different it was, and yet…I tried to get adjusted to it, but all the technology was so bizarre to me.” Lapis stated. Peridot turned around to face her gaze as well.

 

“And then…they called me. Called me to be used as an informant for you, and get back to Earth. Something about Steven and all the Warp Pads.” Lapis said. Peridot still cringed at being reminded on how cold she was towards the others.

 

“I’m sorry. Look…if I could return to the past, I wouldn’t have done that.” Peridot said a little bit apologetic.

 

“Shhh. That’s in the past. Besides…it all ended for the better. You changed, I changed…just like Steven says. Not everything on Earth stays the same.” Lapis stated as she holds Peridot and hug her.

 

“Heh. Remind me to make a new meep morp when he gets off that Honeymoon.” Peridot said.

 

“Will do.” Lapis said with a smile.

 

“What you said is correct, Laz. I mean…look at us! We’re enjoying a sweet night while oud dear Pumpkins just sleep on the barn as our new garden gets beautiful every day.” Peridot said while showing everything she mentioned.

 

“Yes. Everything is beautiful.” Lapis said as she relaxed on Peridot’s shoulder. Peridot began to caress Lapis’ blue hair softly. She really enjoyed moments like this.

 

“Remember back when we first got Pumpkin?” Peridot said with a smile.

 

“Yeah. That whole night was wasted on you teaching Pumpkin a lot of your words.” Lapis stated still making her giggle at remembering how much failed attempts Pumpkin had on saying clod.

 

“Hey! Clod is a useful word, but that’s beside the point. I still remembered how you also tried to learn what type of dog Pumpkin was. And I remember what happen afterwards.” Peridot said her smile turning into a smirk.

 

“Hmm…what happ---Oh!” Lapis said not getting what Peridot was saying, but then she realized where Peridot was going at. “Sly gem…” Lapis said understanding fast the situation as she leaned in closer to the green gem’s face.

 

“Nyeheheh. Peridot, master of tactics.” Peridot stated a little proud on what she said.

 

Lapis leaned closer as Peridot gloated on her secret tactic. As both gems leaned closer, their lips finally meet…their kiss full of love and a feeling of a strong bond that will be with them until the very end of the times. Their gems glowed as Lapis and Peridot were holding each other with full love as their physical form turned into light, and now they were one. This new light forming a new gem, a gem that was made of strong feelings that will hold them forever, this gem with two pairs of arms and two eyes appeared as the upper section of the arms were hugging the fused gem while the lower section simply relaxed.

 

The fused gem, open her eyes and smiled as now the four arms were holding her.

 

“Heh…I love me.” The fused gem stated with a smile as the gems that formed glowed with a light that signify everything.

 

Their memories, the moments they were together…all of them, was this gem. Since their first meeting up to their first time together as friends…then as lovers. Peridot and Lapis shared many memories either be alone or together. These memories will be with them, and cherish them with all their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I didn't know if this prompt was to have a little angst, so I decided to make a short story of how Lapis and Peridot would remember some good moments between them or just good moments of the gems.
> 
> Oh! And say hello to my Lapidot fusion character! I'll not reveal Lapidot's fusion name today, I'll do it tomorrow, but if you need some aclaration, it has four arms and two normal eyes.
> 
> Tomorrow I'll upload a DOUBLE chapter, since it has to be my favorite prompt ever! The Garnet Swap. Be sure to check it out tommorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed this little story as well.


	4. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnetswap version of the episode "The Answer" featuring Lapidot, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Garnetswap AU
> 
> The Lapidot veresion of The Answer because that episode is my favorite Rupphire episode of all time!

The nights were something that humans consider beautiful because it’s the time where most people would enjoy seeing the stars. Some say because it’s the moment where everything around Earth just becomes peaceful and just relaxing…after all what even worth more than Peace and Love on the planet Earth? Others enjoy the night, because it means that they can finally sleep and be relaxed for a good period of time without anything to worry about.

 

On the barn, sleeps peacefully an innocent boy that has a red shirt with a yellow star on it. He’s known as Steven Universe and he is a Crystal Gem. However, what he doesn’t know is that he was being watched by two female figures.

 

With a tender touch, Steven finally awakes from his slumber and sees who has awaken him.

 

On one side there was a blue female figure that had blue hair, was wearing a top that had top half of star as a decoration, and some baggy pants with a golden belt on it and a gemstone shaped like a tear. She is Lapis Lazuli.

And on the other side there was another female figure, but this one was small had green skin, her hair was shaped like a triangular and colored yellow and was wearing some spiky visor, her uniform was a spandex one with a star decorating her chest, and knee parts. She is Peridot.

 

And together they have strong feeling…a feeling that makes a bond between the two. This feeling is the strongest and it makes them think they’ll win every fight and find that distant shore.

 

 

“Steven!!” both Lapis and Peridot shouted with a huge smile.

 

“Lapis! Peridot!!” Steven replied all cheerful despite being awoken in the middle of the night.

 

“Steven! It’s your birthday!” Lapis said with a smile.

 

“Yeah! Its exactly 12:00 AM also known as midnight, and of course the official time where the next day starts!” Peridot said all excited.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVEN!” this time both gems said in unison as they hugged the hybrid gem.

 

“Heh, heh, heh…wait. OH MY GOSH!! Are you guys going to tell me that Chrysocolla is a fusion between both of you?” Steven said barely containing his excitement.

 

“Steven…you already know that.” Lapis said with a smile.

 

“Ohhh…yes I do.” Steven said a little bit disappointed honestly. He always wanted to knew that Chrysocolla is actually Peridot and Lapis when he didn’t know back on that moment when they were captured on that Ruby Spaceship.

 

“BUT! Do not worry Steven! This why I prepared another story of great sentimental value. Its my analisis review about Episode 20 of Season 2 of Camp…” Peridot said but was interrupted by her lover’s look.

 

“Peri…we talked about this.” Lapis said with a smile.

 

“Oh fine. We also prepared another story that personally its one of my favorites.” Peridot said with a smile as she threw away a paper that contained lots of charts.

 

“The story of how Peridot and I met.” Lapis resumed, and this got stars on Steven’s pupils.

 

“Oh my gosh! Reeeeeeeeealllyyy?” Steven was practically oogling and Lapis and Peridot couldn’t help but to giggle at his reaction.

 

 

“Why of course! Steven…buckle up, because we’re about to tell you the greatest story that you have heard on Earth!” Peridot said with a wink.

* * *

 

 

_The Earth…approximately two thousand years ago, after the Gem War…planet and failed colony Earth from Crystal System was deemed a failure after Homeworld finished with their last attack. Many Homeworld gems were assigned to check the place to see if the Crystal Gems have really been whipped out. In that moment, Peridot facet 2-F5L Cut-5XG was assigned to check on planet Earth and file reports on the progress after the war._

“Log Date 03-05-2…this is Peridot, updating status. Failed Colony Earth hasn’t suffered any change since the last log. According to my analysis…project Cluster will be ready in a matter of cycles.” Peridot stated as she used her limb enhancers to file her report.

 

_Peridot has been filing reports in years since her main goal was to made sure planet Earth remained untouched and ready for the cluster to begin its growth. The Diamonds deemed this planet…useless._

“Such a shame…the planet Earth seems to have a lot of resources that will be useful for Homeworld. Era 2 gems aren’t the same compared to the first era.” Peridot stated as her fingers returned back from the screen. It was true…the war had limited all the resources back on Homeworld, and everyone got desperate…the Peridots being the first gems to be tested on their first invention…the Limb Enhancers.

 

 

_Time went, Peridot summoned her flask robonoids and went with her wherever she went on Earth. As she checked every flora and fauna of the Earth, the cycle of sun and moon went normal. It would be matter of seconds until her mission is over and have to return back on Homeworld to file yet another report…how fun that was. Yeah…just imagine filling some papers for how long? 500 years? One thousand and half actually, Lapis…anyways as we continue…_

_It was the moment for the sun to come, but the fun part is that the sun wasn’t visible…just some clouds and a dark atmosphere, and that’s where Peridot heard something…_

 

 

“Anyone…please…”

 

Peridot was startled nonetheless…was that an inhabitant of the planet Earth? That would be impossible...humans’ life span was short and easy to forget that, so what was that? Filled with curiosity, Peridot followed the voice and was…surprised to say the least. She saw another gem.

 

“What in the stars…” Peridot whispered as she took cover. Another gem? On planet Earth nonetheless?? But…she thought the Diamonds attack was enough to wipe out every single gem that was on Colony Earth! Is this gem assigned a mission and forgot to report? So many possibilities…and theories. Peridot however, hid because she didn’t know of the situation.

 

“Som-Som…Someone…please…” the gem said as she tried to summon something from her back, but couldn’t. She just stumbled and fall to the ground all weaken. Peridot saw everything and she summoned her limb enhancers to made an analysis on what the gem was. It was a Lapis Lazuli. But not the Lapis Lazulis that she saw back on Homeworld…it was an Era 1 Lapis Lazuli.

 

_However, something wasn’t right. Lapis Lazulis are supposed to be terraformers, they use their elemental powers to modified the assigned planet and deem it worthy for a colony and initiate gem production. So why she was there? The Diamonds said it themselves…there was nothing on this planet that will be of use to Homeworld…something that Peridot still couldn’t understand. Peridot decided to get closer without being noticed and saw something weird…this Lapis Lazuli was weakened. She wasn’t showing the glow any Lapis Lazuli would show…something was off, and then she saw it. Her gem was cracked. Not shattered, but cracked._

“This is Peridot…updating status. It seems that I have encountered a weak Lapis Lazuli here on failed colony Earth. Up on closer inspection, I have concluded that her gem is cracked. Such a pity…Homeworld could really use more gems from Era 1 to have some kind of…model for more gem reproduction.” Peridot stated as she made some notes on her limb enhancers. With that she stood up, but then… she heard a scream.

 

_As on cue, a weird monster-like creature that had some features of horn, claws and sharp teeth mixed with gem characteristics appeared. This monster roared at Lapis and got closer all dangerously. Peridot was shocked to see such creature living on Earth…she hasn’t seen anything like this before!! Lapis desperately tried to get away as her gem glowed, but nothing. Nothing happen._

 

“Gah! Not…not you…” Lapis said trying to get away from the creature who only got closer with intentions of harming. “Someone!! Help!!” Lapis shouted, but quickly fall to the ground as her strength was giving in.

 

“It seems that the creature hasn’t notice me yet.” Peridot said as she saw her robonoids following her. This situation was risky, and as far as she knew…this was no place for her.

 

_Peridot turned around and decided to ignore this…her assignment said nothing about encountering a gem or helping anyone. Just in and out…just like that. Simple and easy to do as she did it countless of times. No matter how she heard that thing roar…this was no place for her. Peridots weren’t made to fight no matter the Era._

 

“Just…go. Just go. S-She…. S-She’ll be fine.” Peridot said as she slowly got away from the area.

 

_However, as she slowly got away, her mind always got back to that gem. She was helpless, but no matter. She was weak therefore useless for the Authority, therefore her only destiny…is to be shattered. But…but that doesn’t have to go that way? Is it?_

 

“Doesn’t matter. When Yellow Diamond sees my report…maybe. Just maybe…she could send some Topazes for her. After all, she is a Lapis Lazuli.” Peridot repeated those words on her mind. Yeah…everything will be fine.

 

_Everything…_

 

 

“Help!”

 

_Will…_

 

“Please…”

 

 

…

…

…

 

“Someone anyone….”

 

 

**_NOT be fine at all._ **

 

 

Lapis prepared for the worst. She was losing hope of everything. That was until she saw the monster being blasted away, she shielded her face from the dust the blast created and tried to search for the cause of it. Lapis finally saw…a Peridot with some weird devices attached to her limbs, and these devices had some kind of finger like things that formed a cannon. Not only that, but her gem savior was being accompanied by some little robonoids.

 

“I-I…. I…” Peridot stuttered, shocked as well to see what she just done. She literally ignored her objective and went out of her way to save this gem.

 

“Thank you.” Lapis said as she struggled to stand up, and went to Peridot for support. Peridot was surprised and a little embarrassed to see how this gem suddenly went for her. “You…ugh…You actually saved me.” Lapis said with a smile.

 

 

“Uhhh…Uhmm…Affirmative.” Peridot said.

 

“I’m Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.” Lapis announced her name as she finally got strength to keep her standing up.

 

“Peridot. Facet-2F5L- Cut 5XG.” Peridot introduced herself.

 

“A Peridot? But…but you look so different.” Lapis stated. For Peridot it was normal to assume that, since this Lapis was from a different era.

 

“Hmm, yes. You could say that, but…” Peridot said, but shut her mouth as she saw the monster getting up and looking at both gems, all threatening. “We have to go!” Peridot stated as her robonoids got closer to the gems, almost as it was protecting them.

 

“Hrnng! Hnnng!! I can’t…” Lapis said as her gem began to glow, but suddenly stopped. “My gem…” Lapis said looking back and still seeing the crack around the stone.

 

“It doesn’t matter! Move!!” Peridot shouted as her fingers grabbed Lapis’ hand and made a run for it, as the robonoids tried to catch up, but the monster was faster and destroyed all of them. “AAARGH!! I just made those!!” Peridot said all angry at seeing her things getting destroyed.

 

With her other fingers, they formed a helicopter and made both Lapis and Peridot float and slowly fly away.

 

“EEP! What in the!!” Lapis said all surprised at seeing how both of them fly ust like that.

 

“Eat this, you CLOD!!” Peridot shouted as she blasted the monster once again making a direct hit.

 

 

The flight endured a whole of time…Peridot and Lapis weren’t sure where to land since the escape was all so unexpected, and Peridot didn’t exactly planned all of this, so needless to say…they were lost. After a few hours, Lapis and Peridot finally landed as it began to rain.

 

 

“Ughh…just great. Go to earth they said…it will be easy they said.” Peridot said as she finally landed and let Lapis stand as well. She wasn’t exactly happy at all by the situation, her mind was repeating telling her how clod she was on just flat out disobey Diamond’s orders. Sure…she didn’t disobey it directly but her actions still did.

To top it all, Peridot’s hair began to get down because of the water. The rain didn’t stop, and Peridot was getting annoyed by it until…

 

 

“Hmm?” Peridot said all confused as she saw that water wasn’t falling anymore…or at least for her.

 

“Hey.” Lapis said, and Peridot looked at her, she was using her powers to prevent the rain to hit both Peridot and she. “Thank you.” Lapis finally said with the sweetest of smile. Peridot couldn’t help, but to blush at looking how beautiful the Terraformer gem was.

 

“Uhmm. Of course, no problem.” Peridot stated with a blush. She put her limb enhancers on her hair and took out a little capsule and put it on the ground. This little capsule formed into a robonoid. “All right then…analyze the surroundings and find the nearest shelter.” Peridot ordered and the device comply as it began scanning the surroundings.

 

“Uhmm…what is that?” Lapis asked innocently.

 

“This? It’s a flask robonoids. One of Homeworld newest technology. Its used normally for us Peridots and other technician gems for scouting missions.” Peridot explained as her limb enhancers made a screen.

 

“Homeworld newest technology? So you’re from Homeworld?!” Lapis asked all excited.

 

“Affirmative. I’m Peridot from Yellow Diamond’s court. You must be…” Peridot said as she squinted her eyes to look at Lapis.

 

“Lapis Lazuli, a gem from Blue Diamond’s Court. Just…Lapis Lazuli.” Lapis said with a little smile.

 

 

“Just that? Aren’t you supposed to be a terraformer?” Peridot asked.

 

“I…uh…I never got the chance really.” Lapis said all awkward. Peridot’s robonoid suddenly made a noise.

 

“Look. We can continue our conversation on the nearest shelter that my robonoid found. Follow me.” Peridot said as she took her robonoid and went her way as Lapis tagged along.

 

Upon finding the shelter, Peridot’s visor was damped because of the water, and she had to take it off, which in a way made Lapis blush at seeing those clear and beautiful green eyes, when Peridot turned around to see her, Lapis immediately turned around trying to face the other way. Upon initiating a light source thanks to Peridot’s robonoid once again, they resumed on where they left off. Peridot told Lapis everything about Homeworld and their changes after the Gem War while Lapis told Peridot on what happened to her.

 

 

“So…you were just a bystander when all of this happened. You still don’t know who made you retreat to your gem?” Peridot repeated.

 

“Yes. Since then I’ve been trapped in the mirror mistaken by those Crystal Gems. If it wasn’t for that monster…well I still would’ve been stuck on that mirror.” Lapis said. It was ironic that the same monster who attack her was the same one who freed her. Probably because of the rampage the monster was making, that the mirror got destroyed which in effect, free Lapis from her prison.

 

“Still…it surprises me to see you well. Just imagine! A Lapis Lazuli…here on Earth, after the Diamond’s attack. It’s something…out of the ordinary.” Peridot said as in a compliment since that’s what she really thinks.

 

“Well…I never seen those limb enhancers thingy before. Heh…you look cute.” Lapis stated as a matter of fact. Peridot couldn’t help, but to blush yet feel weird by it.

 

“Ahem! I’ll ask you to refrain on calling me…cute. Lazuli.” Peridot said a little bit nervous since she hasn’t heard that before…especially for her.

 

_And ever since that day…both Lapis and Peridot were together. With one goal and mind…to find the nearest Warp Pad and get back to Homeworld. Lapis wasn’t exactly sure on returning after hearing the many changes Homeworld suffered and all that new technology from what Peridot said, and she just heard and saw Peridot’s limb enhancers in action. It all seemed surreal for her. But nevertheless…Homeworld was her home, and Earth meant nothing for her…this planet just gave her a prison and suffering. Nothing more._

 

_Time had passed, and it seemed that they couldn’t find any Warp Pads. Peridot hasn’t gone that far on planet Earth, so she wasn’t sure where to go. Even her flask robonoid was at loss since as the time progressed the little device was getting out of energy, so the best solution was to not use it until finding something that will contact Homeworld. Lapis was also set on returning as fast as she could so that her gem could be healed. Many suns and moon came and went…and nothing._

_However, deep in Lapis’ mind she didn’t mind. She couldn’t help, but to develop something inside of her. Ever since Peridot came to her rescue on that day, she somehow felt safe with her despite that even still being cracked, her hydrokinesis prowess was just as strong as ever. Peridot was always with her since that moment, and there wasn’t a single moment where they got separated. Peridot made sure the coast was safe, and that both of them were safe as well…not only that but she didn’t want to admit, but as time progressed she saw how on planet Earth everything wasn’t or stay the same. It was beautiful to say the least, and in her deep mind…she was feeling something for Peridot._

_Peridot’s mind was filled on returning back. In all her past missions on Earth, she hasn’t stay away from Homeworld that long. As every cycle passed, Peridot could feel that she was becoming a failure to Homeworld and her Diamond. This report should’ve been on Homeworld files a few times ago, yet here she was…stranded. What’s worst is that she had some kind of hope that maybe…just maybe…Homeworld would be aware of her disappearance. But…she had to admit there was a benefit on staying for so long on Earth. She saw the potential of new resources all provided by planet Earth. Resources that would help greatly on Gem production…she didn’t care if it was deemed useless, if she somehow returns back to Homeworld she’ll tell this to Yellow Diamond. Not only that, but for Peridot…Lapis didn’t deserve a punishment such as shattering. She was a bystander…she didn’t have anything to do with what happen, and her powers are still the same even with that crack. So why was she all weak and still stranded on Earth? Because she needed her wings. Without her wings she wouldn’t make it back to Homeworld before, and that is why Peridot would make sure she gets healed._

 

** A few days later… **

 

“Log date 12-05-2…this is Peridot. It seems that I have finally encounter a Homeworld Spaceship! Its archaic due to its structures, but it might be functional!” Peridot stated with her logscreen from the limb enhancers.

 

It was true what Peridot said. A huge spaceship with huge claw-likes legs that was destroyed and covered in plants and flowers. But there might some kind of hope for Lapis and Peridot after all. Unknown to both gems…they were being followed by two figures.

 

“Do you think this is it?” Lapis asked.

 

“Of course, Lapis! As of this moment, we’ll be heading back to Homeworld! Just imagine! We’ll leave this failed colony and be together in Homeworld.” Peridot stated with a little smile. That last statement, made Lapis blush and Peridot as well as she realized what she said. “Ahem! Together as in back to our home…” Peridot added.

 

“Yes…home.” Lapis said somewhat disappointed. Why is that Homeworld sounded so distant for her now?

 

“Let’s go, Lapis!” Peridot said as she grabbed Lapis’ hand softly and led her to the ship. Peridot’s touch was always soft for Lapis even if those fingers were weird for her.

 

 

Inside of the ship looked like a complete mess. Everything was in ruins and some pink rocks were destroyed with the old Diamond Authority logged destroyed especially the Pink Diamond’s part of the logo. However, Peridot didn’t lose hope. As they made it to the control room, Peridot did her best to initiate the ship. However, nothing was happening.

 

“Come on, come on…” Peridot said as she connected to the screen of the ship, but nothing. She didn’t know how to operate this old model at all…but what worst is that upon checking this ship, Peridot noticed that the motor was busted. Nothing will ever move this ship again. “Gaaaah!! BLAST THIS OLD GEM TECH!!” Peridot shouted, losing completely all hope. Lapis got closer to comfort Peridot until she saw a little Diamond device.

 

“Hey Peridot?” Lapis said as she grabbed the little device.

 

“Lapis…not now. This isn’t a good moment.” Peridot said, her voice all drained and tired.

 

“Don’t say that! Look! This device is an old communicator! We can contact the Diamonds with it!” Lapis stated with a little smile. This made Peridot recover all hope.

 

“What?! Seriously?” Peridot said as she examined the device.

 

“Yup! You just have to turn around the device to the color of the Diamond to contact it.” Lapis explained it as she gave it to Peridot. Peridot seemed confused at first, but quickly she found the way to turn the device as it glowed Yellow.

 

“Oh my Stars!! Its working Lapis! Its working!!” Peridot said all excited. Lapis couldn’t help but to smile at Peridot’s behavior it was rare of her to act like that. However, something caught Lapis’ off guard as she swears she heard a low gasp from behind her.

 

“This is Yellow Diamond’s Control room.” A voice said. Lapis turned around and saw a Yellow Pearl. “Who authorize this call?” Yellow Pearl rather harsh.

 

“N-No one. BUT!! This is an emergency!!” Peridot declared.

 

“That’s no excuse to use the Diamond Communication channel.” Yellow Pearl said as a matter of fact.

 

“Pearl…” a voice came in which made Yellow Pearl gasp, as well as Peridot.

 

“Yes, my diamond?” Yellow Pearl responded.

 

“Why is there someone on the Diamond line?” the voice said in.

 

“I don’t know. I was just about to tell her that…” Yellow Pearl said, but got silenced as a yellow hand took over the communicator.

 

“I’ll take it from here.” The voice said as it was revealed that it was none other than Yellow Diamond herself.

 

“My Diamond…Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG reporting in.” Peridot said with a salute that resembled a diamond.

 

“A-And…Lapis Lazuli reporting in as well.” Lapis added making the same salute.

 

“An Era 1 Lapis Lazuli? Peridot what is the meaning of this?” Yellow Diamond said.

 

“Its…it’s kind of an emergency call my diamond.” Peridot said all nervous.

 

“This files reports that you haven’t archived your last file on…” Yellow Diamond said all tired, but stopped as she views what was Peridot’s last mission. “How is…the Earth?” Yellow Diamond asked.

 

“Its…full of life.” Peridot responded a little bit unsure on how to respond that.

 

“Organic life…anyways, why are you so behind the schedule?! And why is there an Era 1 Lapis Lazuli there as well? I don’t remember Blue assigning any Terraformer to your mission.” Yellow Diamond demanded an explanation.

 

“Well…you see my diamond. There was a…situation and I got lost.” Peridot answered.

 

“Lost where?” Yellow Diamond said.

 

“I-I…I-I-I’m not sure.” Peridot added rather shamefully and rightfully as Yellow Diamond just saw this gem as a failure.

 

“I’ll inform your manager about this. There’ll be a ship heading on Earth to locate you and assign a new mission.” Yellow Diamond added.

 

“Wait! What would happen to me?” Lapis asked as she got into the conversation. _At that moment Lapis thought that it was a bad idea to just butt in a conversation that she wasn’t even part of the court._

 

“Your presence is no concern of mine. You shall wait until Blue does something about it.” Yellow Diamond said, not bothering looking at the screen.

 

“Wh-What…” Lapis said all fearful. _Why was Yellow Diamond not giving any concern for Lapis? Sure she wasn’t from her court, but she needs treatment! She was in NO condition to return alone and even if she used all the water from Earth, it wouldn’t be enough to get towards Homeworld._

 

“M-My Diamond! Why can’t she come with me? There will be no kind of distraction or problem if she…” Peridot said but was interrupted. _Peridot really was having a hard time, why was she worried about Lapis?_

 

“Peridot! That gem is no concern of mine, so why should it concern you?! You do well and stay there and wait for YOUR ship.” Yellow Diamond stated.

 

“N-No!” Peridot said which made Lapis, and Yellow Pearl gasp.

 

“Are you. Questioning. My Authority?” Yellow Diamond said, her tone giving a dangerous vibe.

 

“I’m…I’m questioning your objectivity! This Era 1 Lapis Lazuli is in NO way, something to be ignored since she can still be useful for Homeworld! As well as the planet Earth with its potential…” Peridot tried to negotiate, but fell to deaf ears.

 

 

“That’s enough! Peridot…you’ve failed on your mission, and has proven to be useless if that simple task was too much for you.” Yellow Diamond said as she stood up.

 

“But…But I think that…” Peridot said all nervous and sweat on her face.

 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!” Yellow Diamond practically shouted which was enough to made Peridot quiet, as well as Lapis as she could only stare in horror.

 

“This gem is cracked, she is beyond any kind of use for Homeworld, and the potential of the planet Earth means nothing to us, the Diamond Authority. You failed on every aspect, and the only redeemable thing YOU can do is to just obey the next few tasks! IS. THAT. CLEAR!!” Yellow Diamond shouted and _Peridot couldn’t take it anymore._

 

“I WON’T DO IT! I can assure you that Lapis in no way is useless and this planet holds many things WORTH using!!” Peridot shouted back with all her determination she could muster.

 

Lapis felt safe and relieved at hearing that from Peridot.

 

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE EARTH?!” Yellow Diamond screamed furiously at the screen.

 

“APPARANTELY MORE THAN YOU!! YOU…CLOD!!!” Peridot retorted with the same level of anger, but all disappeared fast as she saw the look of furious on Yellow Diamond’s face. Peridot was completely taken back.

 

“Peridot out.” Peridot said as she disconnected the call. Now she is really in for it now.

 

“Peridot…” Lapis said, feeling her tears on her mirror-like eyes.

 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Peridot said, fear in her face as her fingers were floating towards her hair messing it up a little. “I CAN’T believe I just DID that…” Peridot repeated the same words as her fear was showing while some fingers went to her mouth by how nervous she was. She made a HUGE mistake.

 

 

“OHMYSTARSOHMYSTARSOHMYCLODYSTARS! IJUSTCALLEDYELLOWDIAMONDACLODRIGHTTOHERFACE!! TOHERFACEHERFACEHERACE!!!!” Peridot was practically talking nonsense at this point and was having a panic attack…that was until she felt something on her back. It was Lapis. Lapis was hugging her.

 

 

“Shhh…it’s okay.” Lapis said.

 

“Lapis!!” Peridot shouted as she hugged back Lapis…her only support at the moment.

 

“Shh…you did great. It’s okay, Peridot.” Lapis said as she looked Peridot face-to-face. _Peridot looked at her…stars she was so beautiful at this time. Both gems leaned closer almost as they in automatic mode or something…and soon as both gems were close enough a light appeared in their gems and their physical forms merged into one._

****

**_The light of both forms had two eyes, but it seems that it wanted to from two pairs of arms, but couldn’t as the light disappeared and both Peridot and Lapis got out of it._ **

 

“Oh my stars…” Peridot was the first to speak. Lapis was surprised as well and had a bi blush on her face. Peridot was just a little bit scared to say the least.

 

“That was…” Lapis started.

 

“Did we just attempt…” Peridot continued…

 

“Fusion.” Another voice came in. Both Peridot and Lapis turned around to see Rose Quartz with her renegade Pearl. Lapis managed to recognize both gems, and was scared to see them. She wanted to fight them, but she knew she was at disadvantage with no wings or any body of water near her.

 

“No, no. Don’t be scared. We heard and saw everything.” Said Rose Quartz as she got closer and bubbled the gem device as an explosion occurred but the bubble from Rose protected everyone from the destruction.

 

“Rose Quartz…” Lapis started. Rose simply smiled and closed her eyes as she cried one little tear. She grabbed with her index finger and touch Lapis’ gemstone. Lapis was taken back by this, but she couldn’t move, but then…a glow happen.

 

_Lapis gemstone was healed! Her water wings appeared on her back, and her eyes weren’t mirrors anymore, but blue pupils that resembled the ocean. Peridot was surprised at looking at this and couldn’t help, but to blush at looking at the healed form of Lapis. She was outright gorgeous._

 

“My…M-My gem!! Its back to normal?” Lapis said all confused.

 

“That’s right. Rose healed your gem.” Pearl added.

 

“Why? Why did she do that?” Lapis asked, legit confused at why the leader of the Crystal Gems would heal a Homeworld gem.

 

“Its all right, dear. You must be Lapis Lazuli.” Rose said while looking at the water gem. “…And you…you must be a Peridot. Oh my…a little bit different than the ones we saw.” Rose said with a little smile as she looked at Peridot.

 

_In that moment, both Lapis and Peridot were confused. They were asking a lot of questions, on to why the Crystal Gems were helping them, or why all of sudden Peridot decided to just betray Yellow Diamond just like that. Why did Peridot defended and cared so much for Lapis…or why even Lapis didn’t felt like returning back to Homeworld. All it was resumed by Rose Quartz on saying no more questions. Rose knew already those feelings…the feelings that Peridot and Lapis had to each other. They already have…_

“…The Answer.” Peridot and Lapis finished the story. Steven was just astonished at everything he heard. He was smiling endlessly, and one would think he would get pain in his face from smiling too much.

 

“What was it?” Steven asked. Peridot and Lapis could only see each other and smile as they returned their gaze to Steven. “The answer? What was it?” asked Steven once again.

 

“Love.” Both Peridot and Lapis said as they grab their hands and leaned in their head for rest.

 

“Wooooooooow! I knew it!” Steven responded.

 

“So did we.” Lapis added with a little smile. Steven could only yawn after hearing the story. It seems that his body was finally giving. Peridot and Lapis could only giggle as they covered Steven in his blankets and wish him good nights with some forehead kisses from both gems. As Steven was resting both Lapis and Peridot got out of the barn.

 

“Wow…do you think he’ll view us cool now?” Peridot asked with excitement.

 

“Cool? We’re already cool for him.” Lapis responded with a smirk.

 

“Why of course. And I think you’re cool as well.” Peridot said.

 

“Really?” Lapis asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

 

“Yup. Well not cooler than the lovely Peridot, of course.” Peridot said jokingly with a smirk.

 

“Heh, come here you.” Lapis said as she lifted Peridot by her arms and kiss her in the gem in which Peridot could only respond with a smile.

 

“I love you.” Peridot said with a soft smile.

 

“I love you too, Peri.” Lapis stated with a smile.

 

 

And with that both gems leaned in for sweet kiss in the mouth as they hold each other tenderly as their gems began to glow and both Peridot and Lapis became one. After the light dispersed, Lapis and Peridot became one, and Chrysocolla appeared as the two pair of arms were holding each other as in hugging while their eyes were closed…enjoying the moment. This gem being a mix of the messy triangular shape of Peridot alongside the soft and smooth flow of Lapis’ hair, Peridot’s visor and the clothing being a greenish blue top, and black baggy jeans alongside a water cape coming from Lapis’ gemstone. She was the answer, and both of them knew it. Lapis and Peridot loved each other very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! This is the first part chapter of the Garnetswap AU of the Lapidot week! There will be another chapter coming up as well. Also I wanted to make The Answer Lapidot version more unique to Lapis and Peridot instead of just literally swapping the characters and keeping everything else. Thats why I mixed elements from Peridot's and Lapis' focused episodes such as: Marble Madness, Catch and Release, Warp Tour, Same Old World, Message Received, Mirror Gem, and Ocean Gem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter! There will be more each day of this week! I've been waiting for this week, so hope you guys enjoy reading this stories I made, just like how I enjoy writing it.


End file.
